


Dislocations and Diversions

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [18]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and James are different personalities, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, Intimacy, Intracrural sex, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nonpenetrative Sex, POV Multiple, Past Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/the Winter Soldier, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-cest, Separation Anxiety, Steve is mostly along for the ride at the moment, Tony is a mother hen, Touching for Comfort, but they're learning to live together, don't question it too hard, gdi, idek, magically appearing tentacles, not sure if threesome or foursome, octobucky, octobucky times two in fact, really weird love triangles, shifting pov, so are James and Bucky, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Turns out Bucky's idea of a palliative for their sudden separation is touching. Lots of it. And some sex.





	1. [Steve POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/) for beta reading this insanity. XD

Steve could tell that sleep eluded James for most of the night. Bucky's newly personified alter ego might not have tossed and turned like others might, but he definitely didn't sleep. It didn't show too much the next morning, either, but Steve could see that James was ever so slightly less alert. Less on edge.

He'd needed some form of touch, skin on skin, to keep him calm after he'd been separated from Bucky, rather to Steve's surprise. It had never occurred to him that James might be touch starved or anxious, but it made a certain kind of sense that he would be, once he was on his own, truly his own person. The thought made him long to raze something to the ground. Preferably HYDRA and connected to James' systematic torture. Some revenge definitely wouldn't go amiss.

Bucky caught his eyes over Tony's shoulder and James' long enough to give him a look that said he could tell what Steve was thinking and agreed. Mostly, anyway.

As though he'd heard them, Tony stirred, stretching with a quiet pained groan.

James was immediately awake and fussing over him protectively. "Tony? What's the matter?"

"Sore," Tony muttered, sounding unhappy.

Before James could make the jump from fussing to mothering, Bucky jumped in. "Get up and stretch properly, then, and have another hot shower."

Steve could appreciate the move. It defused most of the argument before it could start. "Yeah," he added his support. "Most efficient way."

Grumbling about being the only unenhanced person in a bed full of super soldiers who healed too fast, Tony followed his marching orders. James was about to follow him, but Steve suspected that would be counterproductive. Rather than allow it, he helped Tony up, then transferred his grip to James.

Bucky followed his lead seamlessly, generally treating James like a teddy bear and cuddling him reassuringly close. "You okay?" he asked in an undertone.

James' breath hitched, and Steve forced himself to bite down on the urge to ask the same question or otherwise make any moves that would send James hiding. He'd learned a lot about how to handle situations like this in the last few months, albeit when James and Bucky were sharing headspace, as Tony called it. When things like this happened, it was best to keep his big yap shut and let Bucky calm James down. Difficult as that was.

Eventually, what felt like an hour later, James replied. "I... don't know? Everything is different and _wrong_."

Bucky huffed and tucked his nose into the loose hair behind James' ear. "I know what you mean, but it'll improve. Give it a chance. You've never had a chance to see the world for yourself, but you know what to do and how, now. Remember what it was like when you realised you weren't alone? Well you still ain't. You just have the freedom to act without shovin' me outta the way first."

Steve had to admit, that wasn't a bad way of looking at it. "I can't speak for Tony," he added, "but I'm looking forward to getting to know you properly. If we can't undo this, that's not the worst possible outcome. We might have to reassess the dynamics the four of us have, and compensate a little in our team tactics, but personally, I see this as having more benefits than downsides. You're a formidable fighter, and a lot of fun in bed."

James finally looked up and met his eyes, sending a shiver through Steve with the intensity of the emotion behind them. Whatever emotionless mask the Winter Soldier had once had was utterly shattered, and Steve couldn't find it in him to regret that whatsoever.

Bucky grinned. "Actually, that brings up an interesting point. We jerked off together that first night after the fight where you dropped the Helicarriers in the river," he said, shocking the hell out of Steve, "but now we can do it properly."

The mental image hit Steve so hard he about bit his lip bloody. The idea that the two of them had done something like that... of James in control and Bucky egging him on as he experimented? Goddamn. He swallowed hard. And now Bucky wanted to have a tumble with James? Steve was going to have to fight not to jump in and try to monopolise their attention.

James gave Bucky a startled look. "You'd... you'd _want_ to?"

"You don't?" Bucky asked and eyed James with a skeptical expression.

"I--" James hesitated.

"If not," Bucky said with a shrug, doing his best to make it seem careless and mostly succeeding, "that's alright. But I'm curious."

"I don't know." James looked almost shy, for all his usual blunt confidence.

"Think about it, then, and tell me once you have an answer," Bucky demanded, using his command voice.

James nodded, looking like he was fighting to find the words to form a coherent sentence.

Steve took the opportunity to lean over James and kiss Bucky soundly. " _Where_ do you come up with these ideas?" he asked when they broke apart again, both breathing a little harder.

Bucky laughed. James gave him a look that spoke volumes and said, "He's just as creative as Tony, and I know you knew that before you took him to bed."

"You know what else we need to try?" Bucky asked him, and Steve was absolutely sure he would regret hearing the next sentence out of Bucky's mouth.

Steve felt James tense, just a little. Just enough to be noticeable. "Well, tell us," Steve invited, giving in to the inevitable. "What other horrifying idea have you come up with?" 

"Ever wonder what it's like to have sex with an octopus?"

Steve blinked, opened his mouth to reply, then realised he had no idea what to say and closed it again.

Tony, who'd somehow managed to get out of the shower and lean against the opening of the bathroom door to listen in, piped up. "A few times, yeah. Why? You offering, Bucky?"

It was a sensation a bit like watching a trainwreck. Steve saw it all happen in slow motion. The way Bucky's eyes lit up with that familiar mischievous light that made them more blue than grey. The way Tony grinned wide, almost blinding. The way James looked back and forth between the pair of them and made a decision.

"Hell yeah, I'm offering," Bucky shot back, a lazy smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "If you're up for it."

"Depends. You want to attempt penetration or stick to other kinds of fun?" Tony leaned against the doorway in a pose that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Marlboro ad: head tilted down and looking at Bucky through his lashes, one foot braced against the doorframe, and one hip cocked. Had he been wearing jeans, Steve had no doubt his thumbs would have been hooked into his pockets or beltloops.

Bucky considered him, gave him a once over from head to toe, measuring. "What do you want?" 

"I want," Tony told him with a challenging light in his eyes, "everything you're willing to give me. I don't care whether I'm fucking you or taking it, or both at once. I couldn't care less if there was no penetration involved. It'd be smart to leave out the kinks until we've learned how it works, without, but we can try those out too, as long as we're careful about it."

Steve groaned and let his head fall to rest against the front of James' shoulder, and was rewarded with the sensation of a calloused hand carding through his hair as James offered touch and comfort. Bucky sounded gleeful. "Get me some seawater, then. Let's experiment."

"This is going to go wrong," James muttered.

"But we'll have fun in the process," Bucky reminded him. "Our lives have been shit. I intend to grab whatever joy I can and milk every last drop out of it that it'll produce."

Tony laughed. "That's the spirit," he encouraged Bucky. Then he turned to look at James and Steve. "If you two aren't interested, no harm no foul. But you two have got a standing invitation to join in."


	2. [Tony POV]

Watching the conflicting expressions twist Steve's features into an odd mixture of horror and interest, Tony had to bite back on his laughter. Let them get used to the idea, first. They'd come around.

Probably.

James almost certainly would, given how possessive he tended to be of Tony at any given moment. Steve had similar habits where Bucky was concerned.

First they had to work out what the rules and limitations were, anyway. "Give it a day or two," he suggested to Bucky. "We have to deal with SHIELD and the Scientist Supreme, and I'll have to work out the logistics."

"Let Steve handle the logistics," Bucky suggested. "He's good at that."

"I--" Steve cleared his throat. "Is this really a good idea?"

Bucky shrugged. "There are two possibilities: whatever the Scientist Supreme did to us wears off, an' we end up sharing a body again an' everythin's back to the way it was before. Or this is more permanent, and touchin' seawater'll have the same effect it did yesterday. If it does, we'd better be prepared, and if we're gonna mess around testin' that, why not enjoy it?"

Tony grinned. "I knew I liked something about you."

"You only want me for my ability to fuck you through the mattress," Bucky parried.

James made a slightly pained sound in the back of his throat. "No," he protested the idea.

"No," Tony agreed. "I like a lot more than that. But believe what you want."

James was clearly still off balance, and needed to know Tony meant that, so he took the few steps back over to the bed, where the three of them still lay, tangled together, and sat at their feet. He ran a fingertip delicately over the sole of James' foot and up to his ankle, getting a quiet whine and full body twitch out of his lover. After a beat he added quietly, "Ignore what the media says about my past; I don't just jump into relationships with the first person with an amazing rack." He caught and held Steve's eyes, getting an exasperated look from the man, then went on. "The three of you... that was something special, even when there were only two physical bodies in the picture."

"Alright," Steve conceded, "I'll give it a try, I guess. But..." he rubbed at the nape of his neck, going slightly pink, "well, it's not something I ever thought would be possible? Let alone something you'd want, Buck."

"I know," Bucky replied, "but we gotta roll with the punches. An', besides, it could be fun."

Tony wrapped his hand around James' ankle, and felt some of the tension leave his body. "James? You want in on this?"

"I want to pin you to the bed and wreck you," came the expected answer, the one James defaulted to when sex was involved but he wasn't sure what to say, "and never let you leave. Keep you safe. Keep you happy."

"But?" Tony prompted him. They'd been over this before. James knew the script.

"But you get a choice, too."

There it was. Tony nodded. "And so do you. If you don't want to join in this weird little scene, you don't have to. But I'd like to have you there."

"I... ask me again later?" James shivered.

Steve's arms tightened around him, as did Bucky's. "Okay," Bucky agreed.

"Good, that's settled, then." Tony clapped his hands together and stood, pulling on a set of workshop jeans and the first t-shirt that came to hand. "I have to go overhaul the suit. I'll be down in the 'shop if anything comes up. Pep will probably come by and yell at all of us. I'm pretty sure we made the tabloids somewhere along the line. J?"

"For once," his AI contradicted him, "the tabloids have put their focus elsewhere. The current themes appear to be Tom Cruise's alien abduction and subsequent replacement, and Angelina Jolie's alleged relationship with said replacement."

Steve sighed. "They have no grip on reality."

"Are you forgetting that we fought aliens in Times Square?" Tony asked him.

"No, but my point stands." Steve grumbled, settling himself in closer to Bucky and James and making Tony wish he could let himself stay there with them, in that comforting tangle of limbs and blankets.

In a few hours, he told himself. Armour first.

He needed to be battle ready, and maybe he'd take the opportunity to upgrade his lovers' gear as well. James would need his own set, now, if this split did turn out to be permanent. With a nod, he forced himself to turn and head for the secured elevator down to the workshop level. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Bucky agreed, and Tony could hear the undertone of steel to the words.

He didn't doubt that Steve and James could, too. Hopefully, Bucky and Steve could settle James a little. He'd been more stable before they'd slept, before he'd had time to think and worry.

When the elevator doors reopened a long minute later, Tony shoved those thoughts aside as best he could. "Alright, what're we looking at, J?"

"An automated reboot function would be perhaps the most efficient option," JARVIS responded. "It would allow me to respond to situations such as the one yesterday without requiring the intervention of Sergeant Barnes or any other member of the Avengers."

"Noted. The manual switch stays, though."

In the end, it didn't take him long to get lost in the comfortable haze of designing and prototyping. The changes to his suit were all fairly straightforward, and primarily software based solutions. Giving JARVIS emergency access was no more than a formality, really, considering that they co-piloted the armour every time he wore it. But Tony insisted on adding in some safeguards to prevent third parties from trying to take control of him that way. It didn't matter that the likelihood of someone finding a way in that JARVIS didn't immediately spot and shut down was negligible. He hadn't gotten this far in his career as a superhero by being careless with his tech.

Upgrading James' body armour, on the other hand, was a rather more difficult proposition. Tony knew James' fighting style wasn't the same as Bucky's, for all that they shared a lot of common techniques. They had very different approaches to certain types of problems. Bucky tended to hang back and use his talent with a rifle to keep threats off Steve. James, though... Tony was torn between the need to wince and take a fierce kind of joy in the misfortune of their enemies. James tended to simply bulldoze through opposition as though it wasn't there, using blunt force and explosions to get through whatever obstacle presented itself. He'd seen the footage of James' showdown with Steve, and helped clean up the aftermath. And he'd watched James implacably tear through a dozen or so HYDRA bases in the time since he'd joined the team.

Tony suspected that was a leftover of his time with HYDRA, though he was never ever going to voice the thought. Let alone where James might hear him.

Somehow, for all that he'd considered that aspect of the team dynamic before, this time a few tumblers fell into place as he thought about the differences between James and Bucky. "JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Pull up those old reels of the Howling Commandos of dad's that Agent Agent returned after Monaco, and Bucky's measurements. The ones where Bucky's wearing his combat gear."

"Inspiration strikes, I take it," his AI quipped as he brought up the requested footage.

Yes, there was that blue jacket his dad had told him about, in all its many buttoned glory. The sheer number of tabs and fasteners made it look more decorative than functional, but Bucky had been a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the battlefield.

"Hmm. Gimme James and the gear he favors for comparison."

A 3D model of James in the gear he'd been slowly adapting and changing over the past six months appeared next to the reel, at about 1/4 size and standing in a loose version of parade rest. 

"Huh." Tony eyed both images, spinning the 3D projection idly. "Some striking similarities, don't you think, J?"

"Indeed. Based on the common visual elements, one might speculate that the Sergeant never quite forgot himself, even during the cruelest and harshest treatment he suffered," JARVIS agreed. "Is it your intention to use these sets of gear as the basis for something new?"

Tony grinned. JARVIS knew him almost too well, by now. "It'll have to go past them both for approval, but that's the idea."

JARVIS, well used to taking the initiative in this sort of situation, mocked up a second 3D model, and placed it next to the first, then made the black and white film reel footage disappear, leaving models of James and Bucky for Tony to work with. "Might I suggest starting with their respective weapons loadouts, then, Sir?"


	3. [James POV]

The only thing stopping him from following Tony down into the workshop immediately was the pair of arms tightening around him.

Bucky kept James gently pinned to his chest, and dragged the tip of his nose up the side of James' neck, inhaling deeply as he did and making a satisfied noise. "Don't," he said, "Tony will be back, and clinging to him now won't help you learn to be apart from him."

"Is it specifically Tony that you need," Steve asked, "or the reminder that you're not alone?"

"I--" James swallowed against the way his throat tried to close up as the mix of dread and anxiety rose again. "I think it's just the reminder."

"Okay." Steve tilted James' head until he could lean in and kiss him soundly, distracting James from his worries with the sense memories of a thousand other such touches under more comfortable circumstances.

Bucky leaned over his shoulder to reach past James and tangle his right hand in Steve's hair. "Let us remind you for now," he suggested, breathing the words into James' ear and sending a shiver through him. "Let us take care of you. Kiss you and touch you and do whatever else you need."

James suspected it wouldn't be as effective as holding Tony, but...

"Mmm," Steve hummed when he pulled back eventually to take a breath and allow James to do the same. "Maybe we need to distract him properly, Buck," he suggested.

Bucky nodded, "I'm game. Jamie?"

That was new. Bucky had never called him that before. James turned to look over his shoulder at his alter ego. "Jamie?"

"Don't like it?" Bucky asked, and started sucking a hickey into the delicate skin just below the hinge of James' jaw. "Ma called me that sometimes. Seemed like it might work for you."

Steve shifted until he could slide down James' front just far enough to reach his chest and nip at his skin, leaving behind the occasional bite mark. The combination of sensations was making James squirm, not quite sure he wanted to go through with this, but curious, and wanting to know what it was like to have sex without Bucky at the back of his mind distracting him.

The way Steve was effortlessly riling him up was very persuasive, though. James gave up the discussion and ran his hands down Steve's flanks instead. He decided to let them distract him. Bucky was right. He couldn't let himself get dependent on having Tony around. Or even Steve or Bucky. He needed to regain his independence.

Allowing Bucky to gift him a nickname might not be a bad place to start. "Might change my mind later," he told Bucky, as his hands hit Steve's knees and lingered there before trailing back up Steve's inner thighs lightly enough to tickle, "but for now it's fine."

"Good," Bucky hissed, sounding more triumphant than James thought the concession warranted, and slid his hand down between James' legs to tease at his dick. "Now answer the question. Yes?"

"Yes." James leaned down and hauled Steve in to kiss him breathless again, reveling in being able to, and let Bucky tease him into full readiness. The thought that Tony should be here with them lingered, teasing at the edges of his awareness, but James chose to focus on the hands driving him higher and the way Bucky and Steve were doing their best to keep him in the here and now.

Starting to give as good as he was getting, James reached back with his left hand to tease at Bucky's ass and hold him in place so he could grind against the hard cock pressed against him, nestled between his asscheeks and teasing at the small of his back. The move got him a sound of pleasure that Bucky muffled in his skin, pressing his face against the muscle between James' shoulder blades.

Hearing Bucky enjoying himself like that got Steve moving again. He pulled back out of the kiss and reached in to twine his fingers with Bucky's, so that both their hands were wrapped around James' dick, sending jolts of pleasure up James' spine with every movement.

"More. Need more." James couldn't help the way he groaned, letting his head fall back and twisting so that the full weight of his torso rested against Bucky. He let Bucky hold him up, let them have control, and gave himself over to the sensations shuddering through him. "Please."

Steve chuckled at him, but gave him what he wanted, tightening his hand and speeding the pace just enough. It was the feeling of Bucky's left hand tweaking at his nipples that made him come, though.

When he managed to reopen his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them, Steve was staring down at him with a mix of warm awe and lust in his eyes. "I just knew that would look gorgeous," he commented.

"Course it did," Bucky replied, and took advantage of their positions, tangled together on the bed, to grind his still-hard cock against James' ass. "I think I want to see it again, from the other side. James, turn over and let Steve get inside you," he suggested. 

Steve bit at his lip and made a choked sound of surprise and want.

It would take him a minute to get back in the game, but his appetite had been whetted, now. James nodded, feeling like he couldn't get enough air for all that his breathing was fine, and slowly rearranged himself.

Being flooded with afterglow and staring at himself as he'd probably looked a couple of minutes ago was a strange feeling. Bucky was flushed down to his collarbones, and his eyes seemed to glow. His breathing was deeper than normal, and he was staring at James like he _wanted_. Wanted to try all kinds of things most people would consider taboo. Wanted to take advantage of this bizarre situation they were in. Wanted to have sex with himself.

This didn't fit with the image he had of Bucky, of the man they'd been before Zola had gotten his hands on them. But Steve didn't seem to be too surprised by it. If anything his reactions implied, he'd expected something like this to happen -- or at least assigned it a high probability -- and didn't mind at all. The only logical conclusion he could come to was that Bucky's interest in him, in himself, had likely developed later, sometime in the year and a half the two of them had coexisted. 

Those thoughts vanished, disappearing under the warm wash of sensation as Steve's arms came up around his waist and pulled him in close. James relaxed into the hold, letting himself be moved until Steve was plastered to the length of him, nose buried in the hair at the nape of his neck, cock pressed against James' bare skin.

"Yes?" Steve asked him, dragging the tip of his nose up the length of James' neck.

James twisted at the waist, contorting himself so that he could shove his right hand into Steve's hair and haul him in for a kiss, the touch short but intense. "Do it," he demanded as he settled back into the position Steve had put him in.

Bucky smirked at him and reached for him, cupping his jaw with both hands as Steve fumbled for the lube. James expected to be pulled into another kiss, but all Bucky did was smooth his hands down James' neck and chest until he could set them on James' hips. Once he'd done that, he pulled at James until he was sprawled over Bucky's torso, leaving them nose-to-nose and giving Steve better access in the process.

James leaned in and gave in the the impulse to leave a mark of his own on Bucky. He knew how much Bucky enjoyed bites and bruises, and he didn't mind indulging that. He might not feel the same way about them, but the point was for them to enjoy themselves and each other.

As he set his teeth at the base of Bucky's throat, pulling a groan loose that resonated in Bucky's chest enough that James could feel it physically, Steve's fingers pressed against his hole, teasing.

"More," Bucky got out on his next breath, his hands fluttering to James' shoulders. "Just like that, Jamie."

That reaction put him back on surer footing somehow. James pulled back, releasing his mouthful of skin and muscle and getting a disappointed whine in reply. "More?"

"Yes," Bucky growled at him, his grip on James' shoulder tightening to the point where he suspected he'd have some finger bruises of his own later. " _More_."

Steve chuckled at them, but kept quiet, enjoying the show as he stretched James.

James couldn't help squirming. He was starting to want more again, himself.


	4. [Bucky POV]

He'd never dared dream he might get to try anything remotely like this that fateful first day he'd revealed himself to James. When he'd done his damnedest to break through the stubborn barriers between them by throwing sex at the Asset, in an attempt to distract him long enough to take control, Bucky had never expected he'd end up here.

He'd thought about it, though.

In those rare moments when the Asset was deeply asleep, when he was curled up tightly at the back of their shared mind, Bucky'd thought about it.

And now here they were, somehow both physical and present, and James was grinding against him. Bucky let his head fall back and bit at his lip. Goddamn but that was hot. He'd experimented a little with mirrors way back, Before, and enjoyed it, but this was taking things to a whole other level.

Seeing the way his own face twisted as Steve opened James up was amazing, and hearing himself struggle for breath as the waves of pleasure washed over James was almost as good. It was weird hearing what he sounded like to other people, but that was such a minor detail that it barely made an impression on him at all.

"Bucky," his alter ego mumbled against his skin then raised his head so that their eyes met, "how--?"

He wanted to take and be taken, to have James in his mouth and Steve filling his ass. To have them glutting every one of his senses. But he knew that would be too much for James' first time doing this on his own. "I'll show you," he replied, nudging at James' jaw with his nose. Holding his right hand out to Steve, he demanded, "Lube. Then get in him, or this will end before you can."

"Impatient," Steve grumbled at him, but gave him what he wanted, pouring some lube into his palm and then steadying James' hips. "Yes?"

James arched his back, nonverbally demanding more. "Fuck me, Steve," he said, biting the words off, "get inside me."

Steve hissed something that smeared into unintelligible nonsense, and did what James wanted, slowly and carefully sheathing himself in shallow thrusts until his hips were pressed tightly against James' ass.

Bucky had to bite his lip, hard, to distract himself and keep himself from going off untouched. Once Steve was in and waiting for James to adjust, Bucky reached down to lube up the insides of his thighs, and then James cock. The pleasure-soaked keening whine that pulled out of James was ridiculously hot, and Bucky didn't bother resisting the shudder that the sound sent up his spine, even as he used the hand he had on James' cock to guide it between his legs.

Pinning it there, tightening his legs around it, got James to make a noise like he'd been gut punched. Throwing his head back, James let himself fight for air. "Is it-- fuck! Is it always like this?"

Bucky grinned at him and arched his back, encouraging him to move. "Bit more intense..." he asked, pausing to take a breath, "when you're not distracted?"

Steve took the opportunity to start moving, pulling back and out, and pulling James with him, sliding his cock between Bucky's thighs with a feeling like silk on steel.

Bucky was pretty sure James' eyes would have crossed, had Steve moved any faster. He reached down to wrap his flesh hand around his cock and start working himself at the pace Steve was setting.

It didn't take much to get James talking, babbling encouragement and nonsense. "Steve! Mm, oh! That's… ugh. Yes, like that."

Not hesitating, Bucky let the scene send him spiraling higher and higher. The sight and sensation, the sounds his two lovers made, the way they moved as one and anticipated one another, everything mingled with the movements of his hand on his dick in ways that were intoxicating. This was so much better than the afternoon he'd spent staring into his own eyes in the mirror until he came. 

And then James found the presence of mind and coordination to wrap his hand around Bucky's, twining their fingers together around Bucky's cock.

Swearing, Bucky tensed and came all over his belly and chest. "Shit! Jamie!"

Steve groaned and hauled on James' shoulders. Shifting until he was sitting on his heels with James in his lap, legs spread shamelessly wide, Steve used his grip on James to make him kneel up and hold still.

"Steve," James gritted out, between heaving breaths, "move!"

Nodding decisively, as though he'd just been given an order by Phillips or Peggy that he fully intended to carry out, Steve shifted his grip to James' hips, helping him hold steady, and started slamming himself home without holding back.

The move surprised James, but he was clearly enjoying every minute. The sudden change, unexpected as it was, caught him off guard and shoved him over the edge. He came with a sob, spending himself all over Bucky's skin, and pulled Steve with him.

When Steve relaxed, several long seconds later, he let his head fall forward to rest on James' shoulder with a contented sound. "Mmm, that was nice."

James huffed at him. "Yeah, _nice_."

They were both ridiculous. Bucky stretched, full body, arching his back and extending his arms up over his head. He needed a shower, but standing wasn't very high on his priority list at the moment. "I ain't movin' for a while," he declared.

James raised an eyebrow at him, and allowed Steve to physically lift him up off his cock before he spoke again. "We're doing that again."

Bucky laughed at him. "Later."

"Later," Steve agreed. "Definitely doing that again."


End file.
